The Administrative Component of the Patient-centered Information Commons (PIC) will be responsible for managing the overall conduct of this project. The management plan, headed by an Executive Team that includes the co-PIs, Drs. Isaac Kohane and Shawn Murphy, and the Executive Director, Susanne Churchill, has proposed a model based on this group's ten year experience with the i2b2 U54 National Center for Biomedical Computing. This plan focuses on the development and sustenance of a truly interactive and collaborative working group that involves all of the interdisciplinary domains required by this big data science project. Regularly structured interactions, progress reporting and ongoing evaluation are proposed to insure that progress is monitored, challenges identified, and solutions devised to address bottlenecks. Leadership will rely on a number of advisory bodies, including the NIH Science Team, an internal Scientific Advisory Board with expertise in areas affecting but not directly proposed for our research (e.g., patient privacy), an External Advisory Committee to be configured after award, and very importantly, a Users' Group constituted from potential end users in the community. The Admin Team will be responsible for developing and maintaining a dissemination strategy for the open source tools and procedures emerging from our work. Significant effort will be devoted to assuring compliance with all financial, regulatory and reporting requirements. This team will be fully engaged in the DB2K Consortium activities, including participation in its advisory bodies, dedicated meetings and other activities still to be defined.